Hiten Tejwani
|hometown = Bombay, Maharashtra, India |occupation = Television Actor |knownfor = Acting in Kyunki Saas Bhi Kabhi Bahu Thi |spouse = Gauri Pradhan (m.2004) |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 11 |Year = 2017 |NominationsReceived = 5 |TimesNominated = 3 (Weeks 5 & 11) |NominationsToSave = 1 |TimesSaved = 1 (Week 2) |Votestosave = 4 |CaptaincyWins = 1 (Week 9) |Currently = EBH |Currently1 = Evicted By Housemates |Place = 11th |Days = 77 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = tentej |InstagramUserName = hitentejwani }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Hindi 11. He is known for his roles in Kyunki Saas Bhi Kabhi Bahu Thi, Pavitra Rishta, Balika Vadhu and Gangaa. Biography Hiten Tejwani was born in Mumbai, Maharashtra, India to a Sindhi family. Hiten Tejwani is married to his co-star Gauri Pradhan Tejwani from Kutumb and Kyunki Saas Bhi Kabhi Bahu Thi since 29 April 2004. Hiten and Gauri became parents to twins, son Nevaan and daughter Katya on 11 November 2009. In an interview, he revealed that he had been married once before, but went through a painful divorce in 2001. Career Tejwani played a role in Ekta Kapoor's serial Ghar Ek Mandir, which was aired on Sony TV. This was followed by appearances in Kapoor's soaps Kabhii Sautan Kabhii Sahelii on Metro Gold, Kaahin Kissii Roz on Star Plus, and Kutumb on Sony TV with Gauri Pradhan. He appeared again with Pradhan in the second season of Kutumb, and Kapoor took the same couple in her show Kyunki Saas Bhi Kabhi Bahu Thi. When Kutumb ended, he was offered the role of Mihir Virani in Kapoor's series Kyunki Saas Bhi Kabhi Bahu Thi on Star Plus. In 2009, he and his wife also made a short cameo in the Star Plus show Kumkum - Ek Pyara Sa Bandhan. In 2006, Tejwani along with his wife Gauri participated in the second season of Nach Baliye and returned to host Season 4 in 2008. In 2009 and 2010, he also played small or supporting roles in the shows Jasuben Jayantilaal Joshi Ki Joint Family and Kitani Mohabbat Hai on Imagine TV, Palampur Express on Sony TV, Choti Bahu on Zee TV and Rang Badalti Odhani on STAR One. In 2011 he appeared in Mukti Bandhan as Vicky Oberoi, where he played the antagonist. Later that year, he was cast again by Kapoor as the lead actor of Pavitra Rishta on Zee TV. Tejwani was nominated for Best Actor in Lead Role at Zee Rishtey Awards, The Global Indian Film and TV Honours, 5th Boroplus Gold Awards, 11th Indian Telly Awards and 12th Indian Television Academy Awards. He also made a cameo appearance in Kapoor's Kya Huaa Tera Vaada, in the role of Jatin Chopra. He appeared in the Sri Lankan television series Pooja, playing a doctor. In 2013, he appeared in Sanskaar - Dharohar Apno Ki as Murli. He later played Nitin in Colors TV's Meri Aashiqui Tum Se Hi. In 2015, Tejwani played the role of Dr. Anant in Balika Vadhu. and also played Niranjan in Gangaa from 2015 to 2017. In 2017, Tejwani was a celebrity contestant in the eleventh season of the Indian version of the reality TV show Bigg Boss, which premiered on 1 October. He survived for 11 weeks until he got evicted on 17 December (Day 77). Player History - Bigg Boss Hindi 11 Nominations History } |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#C5B358;" | 3 | – | Siddharth Khanna | No |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 3 | Puneesh Sharma Siddharth Khanna | – | – |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 4 | Shilpa Shinde (To Evict) | Shilpa Shinde (To Save) | – |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 5 | Hiten Tejwani | Hiten Tejwani Priyank Sharma | |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 6 | Diksha Panth | Puneesh Sharma Sapna Choudhary | – |- | style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 7 | Akash Dadlani (To Save) | Priyank Sharma (To Save) | – |- | style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 8 | | – |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 9 | Akash Dadlani Priya Rao Puneesh Sharma | – | |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Saved !! Saved by !! colspan=2 | |- | style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 10 | Shilpa Shinde | Arshi Khan | |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 11 | ! Arshi Khan | |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 11 | | |- | |} Trivia In 2018, he appeared in Colors TV's show Tantra where he plays a role of Inspector Bharat Singh Rathore. In 2019, he is portraying Viraj Roy in &TV's Daayan. As of February 2019, he was a contestant on Kitchen Champion with his wife Gauri Pradhan. References Category:1974 births Category:Bigg Boss Hindi Category:Bigg Boss Contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 11 Contestants Category:Television Celebrities Category:Film Stars Category:Actors Category:Evicted Contestants Category:11th Place